


Fraternizing with the Enemy

by ManifestMerlin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Keith are siblings, Altean Keith (Voltron), First Kiss, First Meetings, Galra Lance (Voltron), M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: Keith’s day was going as it usually did, with him preparing to evade his guards to sneak out of the palace.“Again Keith? This is the fourth time this movement!” Allura said with a shake of her head.“Well it isn’t like I have anything better to do, you’re the heir remember?” Keith said, tossing another apple into his backpack.“You could still… I don’t know do anything else?” Allura said. “Where do you even go all the time?”“That’s for me to know-” Keith said, sheathing his knife.“-and for no one else to find out yes Keith you’ve said this before.” Allura finished, rolling her eyes.~~Galra General Lance and Altean Prince Keith go on a date.For erandraws on tumblr for the Voltron Secret Santa 2k18





	Fraternizing with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my piece for the Voltron Secret Santa for EranDraws that is verrryyyyy overdue! I am incredibly sorry for that but here it is now and I hope you like it! As for everyone else I hope you also like it and comments and kudos are very much appreciated!

Keith’s day was going as it usually did, with him preparing to evade his guards to sneak out of the palace.

“Again Keith? This is the fourth time this movement!” Allura said with a shake of her head. 

“Well it isn’t like I have anything better to do, you’re the heir remember?” Keith said, tossing another apple into his backpack.   
“You could still… I don’t know do anything else?” Allura said. “Where do you even go all the time?”    
“That’s for me to know-” Keith said, sheathing his knife.   
“-and for no one else to find out yes Keith you’ve said this before.” Allura finished, rolling her eyes.   
“I’ve also told you it isn’t anything to be worried about.” Keith lied, “And-”    
“I won’t tell father don’t worry.” Allura interrupted, “Now go off to whatever it is you do,” she said flapping her hand. “Father is holding a war council, we received intelligence the galra might be making an attack on Arus, so they won’t notice if you leave.” 

Allura had turned around, which meant she didn’t see Keith freeze up when she mentioned the Galra.

Allura left the room, leaving Keith to carefully open his window, climbing down the juniberry vines that clung to the wall, having a room directly overlooking the palace gardens had its perks.   
When he made it to the hangers Coran was waiting for him like always, he turned to him with a slight frown.   
“Another rendezvous? This is-”   
“The fourth time this movement, Allura already told me.” Keith said.   
“Y’know you really should tell someone other than me.” Coran said twirling his mustache sadly, “I really don’t think King Alfor will be as angry as you think.”   
“Coran I’m going off to have secret meetings with the enemy during wartime, I don’t think even father would do anything but give me execution for high treason.”   
“Well if you tell him  _ why  _ you’re meeting it would probably be more helpful in ending the war but i suppose you have to learn what it means to make mistakes.” Coran said with a shrug.   
Keith just raised an eyebrow as Coran switched to awkwardly scratching his neck.   
“It reminds me of myself and your father, the amount of things we did behind his father’s back… well it makes this look unimpressive I say!” he said before tossing Keith a key. “Cruiser is ready for you! Be back by ten or so!”   
They both knew he wouldn’t be back by then.

“Alright Coran,” Keith said, “See you later.” he said before speeding off with the cruiser.

“Should I tell him Allura already guessed it?” Coran said when Keith was out of sight, “Hmmm well he should be fine.”

*************

Keith reached the rendezvous point in hardly any time at all, teludavs were pretty useful for getting around after all. He got out of the ship with his bag in tow before walking into the woods. He had been walking for what felt like only a few ticks before he heard a rustling in the trees above his head.

Keith pulled out his knife, “Who's there?” he called out as he spun around trying to follow the rustling.

“Show yourself!” he shouted as the rustling came to a stop in front of him.

He pointed his blade towards the last resulting spot. Then he grunted as he was tackled from behind, his arms being locked to his sides by his assailant's arms wrapping around him. He struggled as they both rolled down the hill Keith had been standing on before coming to rest at the bottom, his attacker still over him, laughing cheerfully.

“Oh come on babe! Your reflexes have to be better than that!” The gala said peering down at him.

“Or maybe you could just walk up to me like a normal person  _ Lance.”  _ Keith snarled.

“Someone's gotta be keeping you on your toes,” Lance shrugged before rolling off of him, “Who knows the, the next person tackling you might not be your charming handsome boyfriend.”

“Oh because tackling me before our date is so charming.” Keith said dryly as he say up.

“You love me!” Lance said as he stuck out a hand to help Keith stand.

“Unfortunately.” Keith said half-heartedly as he too the offered hand.

Lance pulled up harder than Keith was expecting, causing him to stumble into his boyfriend's chest.

Lance's tail came around to curl around his back, trapping him in with Lance. 

“Wow Keith you're rather forward today.” Lance said as he grinned with one eyebrow raised.

Lance was dressed for date night, just like Keith was, both of them were wearing simple leggings and long sleeved shirts. Although in Keith's case his pants were frilled at the end, and a shimmery blue in color, while his shirt was silky white. Lance's clothes meanwhile were purple. Lance also had a stuffed bag on his back to match Keith's.

“Uh-huh.” Keith said as he reached up on tip-toes to scratch behind Lance's large fluffy ears in just the right spot that turned the feared crackshot general into a purring mess.

“Keith stop iiiit!” Lance purred out, even as he crouched down and buried his face into Keith's neck to give him better access.

“I wonder how my sister would react if I told her the galra's real weakness was ear scratches.” Keith teased.

Lance suddenly glared at him before kicking Keith's legs out from under him and catching him in a princess carry.

“Oh yeah?” He said grinning down at him. “Well maybe  _ I'll _ tell the druids the altean's real weakness is kissing them on their markings!” He said with a grin.

“Wait- Lance don- HAHA Lance no- HEHAH!” Keith said as he started laughing when Lance did just that. “You know that- HA tickles!”

Lance did stop eventually, but he didn't let go of Keith, choosing instead to carry his boyfriend further into the sea of trees.

“Where are we going?” Keith asked.

“You'll see~” Lance replied.

Eventually the trees lead to a clearing speckled with bright yellow flowers and a perfect view of the stars. 

“So, did I pick a good venue or what?” Lance asked, placing Keith back upright on the ground.

“You picked a good venue.” Keith said rolling his eyes.

“Alright! Who's the best boyfriend? Me!” Lance said, seemingly to no one in particular as he slung his bag off his shoulders.

Keith slung his bag off as well, taking a soft checkered blanket out and spreading it over the grassy floor. Lance meanwhile took meat, bread, vegetables, and condiments from his as Keith took fruit, drinks, and a cake from his.

“Well my prince?” Lance said sarcastically as he started making sandwiches, “Is this picnic adequate for your refined palate?”

Keith raised an eyebrow, “I'm the first prince to ever eat at normal restaurants, the people couldn't shut up about it when it happened Lance I'm sure I'll be fine.”

“Of course how could I forget the time you came up and forced me to hold you so you could complain about not being allowed to get normal food and the expectations if royalty. Not that I was complaining about the opportunity.” Lance said with a wink.

“And I sure wasn't complaining when you wanted to be held after your superior shouted at you for mixing up battleships and destroyers.” Keith retorted.

“Hey it still wasn't as bad as when we met!” Lance said after pouting.

Keith groaned, “Don't remind me of that…”

*****Some Time Ago*****

Keith was not one for following directions. Not his tutor's instructions to do his homework, not his old governess’ instructions to not run in the halls, and certainly not his father's instructions not to sneak aboard the cruisers bound for the battlefield. While hiding from enemy gunfire on a desolate planet he realized that the latter would have been helpful to listen to. 

Keith snuck around behind enemy lines, making his way over to the hangers to hijack one of the personal spacecraft stored that. 

He was hiding behind one of the large storage crates, when he heard the noise of a blaster powering up.

“Hands up sweetheart.” He heard as footsteps walked towards him. “I wonder what high command is going to think when I tell them I've caught myself a princ- ACK!” 

Keith felt a large body stumble on top of him with a yelp. He took the advantage to flip the two of them around and snatch the galra's gun to point it at his head. 

The galra had pointed his large ears downards and his yellow and blue eyes were staring at him in awe. He was attractive, Keith had to admit.

“How about instead I give you a chance? Give the key to a ship and I don't shoot you.” Keith said through gritted teeth.

“Alright… Alright… How about… No!” The galra said, shooting out his legs that Keith had been straddling and forcing him off.

Quick as a whip the galra had wrapped his arms around Keith and shoved him into an empty supply crate.

“Quiet!” He hissed under his breath. 

“General Lance?” Came an unfamiliar voice “What are you doing here I thought I heard sounds of a scuffle?”

“Nothing to worry about Admiral! I just hit my knee while loading up some crates for a supply drop!” The galra- Lance, said with a nervous chuckle as he slapped the top of the crate Keith was stuck, the reverberations traveling through the metal.

_ “What is he-?”  _ Keith thought before he felt the crate lifted into the air.

“I'll just load this last one then be on my way!” Lance said.

“ _Oh…”_ Keith thought, _“He's strong…”_

“Alright, go ahead, the Eastern front I presume?” The admiral asked.

“Yup that's the one!”

Keith felt the box get set down, he stayed silent for a few more minutes until he felt the ship lift off and fly away.

A few minutes later, footsteps came closer to hiding place, before he felt something, probably Lance's arms, resting on top of the box.

“Well guess I did end up catching a prince.” Lance said.

“What're you going to do with me?” Keith asked.

“Welllll probably not much…” Lance replied. “But I did have a request for you.”

Keith scowled, “What is it? Money? Secrets? What?”

“Your number babe!” Lance said cheerfully.

“What?” Keith asked incredulously.

“Hey what can I say? I have a thing for cute guys who can kick my ass.” Lance said, Keith practically hearing the casual shrug in his voice.

“Wait so you want-”

“I'm asking you out on a date oh Prince Keith of Altea.” 

“What do you really want?” Keith asked warily. This guy couldn't be serious, he wanted a date? He was the enemy!

“I just want a date, like I said you're my type, so… what's your answer?” 

Keith was silent as he sat in the crate for a few ticks until he heard Lance sigh.

“Look I'm going to let you out anyways okay? I can't exactly turn such a cutie over to the empire. I just wanna hear your answer first, yes or no I'll let you get back to Altea, I promise.”

Keith… trusted him for some reason.

“Can you let me out first? It's pretty stuffy in here.” Keith mumbled.    
“Huh? Oh uh… Sure!” Lance said, before Keith saw the top of the crate open and light flood in.

Keith stumbled his way out of the crate to stand in the galra ship, must have been running on autopilot, Lance had his hands on his hips, and was looking a lot more nervous than he had sounded.

“Well uh… what's uh… what's your answer?” He finally stuttered out.

Keith walked forward until he was right in front of Lance looking straight up at him. Then, he reached up to Lance's neck, put his hand behind it, and pulled him down for a harsh kiss before pulling away.

“How's that?” Keith asked with a smirk.

“T-That’s…” Lance stuttered before clearing his throat, “You think you can meet me on GX-35 a movement from now?”

“Sure that works,” Keith called over his shoulder as he walked over to the cockpit. “I'll be there.”

Lance's wide eyes smile made Keith glad he had accepted. It was entirely too cute.

“Great!” He said walking behind Keith. “I'll drop you off near the border to the altean controlled sector. Think you can handle yourself from there?” 

“Absolutely.” Keith replied.

Keith managed to get back home safely, his father gave him a talking to when he found out where he had been, and he got extra homework from his tutors,  _ and _ Allura wouldn't shut up about how reckless he had been. But when he finally got to the planet, and got to swim with Lance? Well Keith didn't really care about any of that.

*****Present*****

“I'm still glad it happened,” Lance said handing Keith his sandwich. “If it hadn't then we wouldn't be here today.”

“I guess you're right. Took a lot of guts to think I could go into an active war zone and be fine.” Keith said taking a bite as he scooted closer to Lance. 

“Hey it took a lot of guts on my part to try asking out a prince!” Lance exclaimed leaning closer to Keith as well.

“I guess so.” Keith said with a wry smile as he shrugged his shoulders.

“You-!” Lance began.

“Oh calm down I'm teasing you.” Keith said rolling his eyes as he rested his head on Lance's lowered shoulder.

Lance huffed before resting his head on Keith's.

Keith himself snorted before intertwining his hand with Lance’s.

They sat like that for a while, staring up at the stars, and not minding at all that they were fraternizing with the enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> The Galra and Alteans watching from a nearby planet-  
> Lotor: Should we tell them we're watching them for use in our peace talks?  
> Allura taking pictures: Ohhh no this is great stuff to use next time he tries to get out of cleaning our room.


End file.
